1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, it relates to a display comprising a display screen portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display comprising a display screen portion is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2006-91713 and 2005-221823, Japanese Utility Model Registration Nos. 3116087 and 3107250 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-118191, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-91713 discloses a display comprising a display screen portion (display body) having a chassis therein, a stand provided with a mounting bracket rotatably supporting the display screen portion (display body) from the rear surface thereof and a coupling piece held between the display screen portion (display body) and the mounting bracket. This display is so formed as to vertically position the mounting bracket by fitting horizontally protruding platelike lugs (protrusions) integrally provided on both ends of the mounting bracket into hooks of the coupling piece from below so that the mounting bracket and the coupling piece can be simultaneously screwed to the chassis of the display screen (display body) when the display screen portion (display body) is mounted on the stand in an assembling step.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-221823 discloses a display comprising a display screen portion (display body) having a back cover integrally provided therein with a convex storage portion and a stand provided with a mounting bracket rotatably supporting the display screen portion (display body) from the rear surface thereof. This display is so formed as to position the mounting bracket by fitting the mounting bracket having a platelike engaging portion into an engaging portion integrally provided on the storage portion of the back cover so that the mounting bracket can be screwed to the back cover of the display body when the display screen portion (display body) is mounted on the stand in an assembling step.
The aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3116087 discloses a display (liquid crystal television) comprising a display screen portion (display body) mounted therein with a metal bracket (body bracket) and a stand provided with a platelike mounting bracket (support bracket) supporting the display screen portion (display body). This display (liquid crystal television) is so formed as to insert the platelike mounting bracket (support bracket) upward from below the display screen portion (display body) along the bracket (body bracket) so that the mounting bracket can be fixed to the stand when the display screen portion (display body) is mounted on the stand. A stopper contact portion is provided in the vicinity of the central portion of the upper end of the mounting bracket (support bracket), so that the mounting bracket comes into contact with a stopper portion provided on the bracket (body bracket) to be positioned in the upward direction.
The aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3107250 discloses a display comprising a display screen portion (display body) provided with a coupling portion on a lower portion of a cabinet and a stand unit provided with a mounting bracket (leg section) supporting the display screen (display body) from below the bottom surface thereof. This display is so formed as to bring the mounting bracket (leg section), formed in a stepwise manner, upwardly into contact with the coupling portion provided on the lower portion of the cabinet so that the mounting bracket can be screwed to the coupling portion when the display screen portion (display body) is mounted on the stand unit.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-118191 discloses a display (flat display) comprising a self-supportable display screen portion (display body) provided with a longitudinal platelike sliding portion (light stand) on the rear surface thereof and a stand (base stand) supporting the display screen (display body) when connected with the sliding portion. This display (flat display) is so formed that a longitudinal rectangular notch provided on the sliding portion engages with an engaging portion provided in the stand when the sliding portion (light stand) is inserted into the stand from above, thereby connecting the sliding portion and the stand with each other.
In the conventional display proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-91713, however, the platelike lugs (protrusions) of the mounting bracket engaging with the hooks of the coupling piece may conceivably be easily deformed by the own weight of the display screen portion (display body) when the display screen portion (display body) including metal components etc. is placed thereon. Therefore, the mounting bracket is disadvantageously insufficient in strength.
In the conventional display proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-221823, the portion of the mounting bracket engaging with the back cover storage portion is so platelike that the mounting bracket may conceivably be easily deformed by the own weight of the display screen portion (display body) when the display screen portion (display body) including metal components etc. is placed thereon. Therefore, the mounting bracket is disadvantageously insufficient in strength.
In the conventional display (liquid crystal television) proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3116087, the platelike mounting bracket (support bracket) may conceivably be easily deformed by the own weight of the display screen portion (display body) when the display screen portion (display body) including metal components etc. is placed thereon. Therefore, the mounting bracket is disadvantageously insufficient in strength. Further, the stopper contact portion so provided on the mounting bracket that the mounting bracket comes into contact with the stopper portion of the bracket (body bracket) from below to be inhibited from upward movement is provided only in the vicinity of the central portion of the mounting bracket. When the heavy display screen portion (display body) including metal components etc. and having a horizontally long shape is mounted on the stand, therefore, the former cannot be stably placed (temporarily placed) on the latter.
In the conventional display proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3107250, the mounting bracket is provided with no portion (movement regulating portion etc.) for regulating frontward movement of the display screen (display body) when the same is placed on the stand unit in the assembling step, whereby the display screen portion (display body) may conceivably be easily displaced frontward due to abrupt external force or the like, to slip off the stand unit. Therefore, the display screen portion (display body) cannot be reliably horizontally positioned when mounted on the stand unit.
When the display screen portion (display body) is connected to the stand in the conventional display (flat display) proposed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-118191, the mounting bracket may conceivably be distorted along the connected portion serving as the rotation center to be deformed due to the platelike sliding portion provided with the longitudinal rectangular notch if abrupt external force is horizontally applied to the display screen portion (display body). Therefore, the mounting bracket is disadvantageously insufficient in strength.